The invention relates to a changeover valve by means of which different outlets of the changeover valve can be selectively assigned to the inlet of said changeover valve.
Inter alia in sanitary applications, changeover valves are already known in various embodiments for the purpose of conducting water extracted from the mains network selectively either to a bathtub outlet or to a shower head. Also already in existence are changeover valves configured as 4/3 directional valves which have three outlets, of which a first outlet is connected to a handheld shower and a second outlet is connected to a fixed shower head, while a third outlet can be connected to a bathtub faucet.
In the case of the already known 4/3 directional valves, one of the three outlets can normally be activated by means of a rotational or translatory changeover movement. If it is the intention for one outlet to have priority in certain operating states, this is realized, in the general fields of engineering, by hydraulic, pneumatic or electromechanical actuators. In the sanitary field, however, since the functions “self-retaining” and “primary position” are normally used and hydraulic, pneumatic or electromechanical actuators are rather unusual, use is made here of simple pull or push changeover means which have only two pre-selectable outlets. If, by contrast, and in a manner exceptional in the sanitary field, three outlets are required, use is normally made of rotationally operated changeover means which generally do not exhibit automatic return into a primary position.